Legends of Brickdom History
Legends of Brickdom: History Group Foundations: Originally Legends of Brickdom was founded as an alternative to Guilds of Historica and the Lands of Classic Castle which although had their own advantages lacked the ability for players to have true control in the realm of online building/gaming. To combat these issues the original founders of the group Mattiusxavier (Matthew) and Finland Brick (Roope) began discussions over Skype to position a successful alternative in the genre. The first concept was "The Time of Empires" which allowed members to have their own nations and build stories around them. Several other key members of the group who joined shortly there after such as Hayden, ZephyrChaos (Tim), Project Azazel (Dale), Mark of Falworth, Brick.Spartan (Simon), Brickmaster Products, Andhe :) (Andy), Sir Glub, Rocketman (Massimo) and others helped further build the foundations of the group which would include the genres of the Classical period all the way to the early Medieval Era. As they group grew and more members joined the group dynamics changed and adapted. Some members eventually though left due to other commitments while many stayed on for the long-haul until the Beta "Time of Empires" was removed and replaced with the present version of the series "Dawn of Legends" which ultimately was conducted with the successful hands of Zephyrchaos who became a key Admin in the new series. With Dawn of Legends the series was adapted to a smaller amount of nations to make things more easy to follow and flow with. In the previous Beta series too many nations caused major nations to not have enough builder members which caused delays in the progress of things. The new adaptions would allow for this to be resolved with "Nine" key and moderated nations being fielded while "One" Admin nation being pushed that was and still is completely inclusive all of group members. Although with the change over many members were lost in the transition, the groups dyanamics and values have remained the same and at the core of the series. Several key members still retain other roles in the new group, while others helped foster the LoB: Academy to be a successful system for helping builders improve their style and quality of builds. The major credit for that success story however belongs mostly to its founder Brick.Spartan (Simon) who to this very day handles the ongoing challenges of enlightening new generations of builders with tips and tools of the trade. Backstory: The Time of Empires (Early Bréa-athör) Before the present reign of Platin and the Dawn of Legends, the World of Brickdom was mystical land of magic and discovery. The great world was ever expanding as new territories were discovered, and the race of man was created by the Greater Pantheon and its ruler Alumnitar the Wise, and they spread to the four corners of the world and formed the four original kingdoms, the Nation of Ishvala, the Draconian Republic, the Fangar Kingdom and the Empire of Darkness. Together, they represented the four main elements of human nature, knowledge (Draconia), war (Fangar), prosperity (Ishvala) and corruption (Dark Empire). As the centuries passed, the race of man spread into different branches, creating the race of Dwarves, Elves, Monsters and several other magical beings. They set out to form their own kingdoms, and as they did, the powers of the four nations waned. The first nation to come close to matching the power of the four kingdoms was the Nation of the Myst, a magical country formed of two islands in the southern Sea of Redemption. The Myst was inhabited by the Khrinn, a race of humandiod wolves whose race fell from the skylands of the gods. Soon following were the emerging Empires of Atlas , Myrskaria and Piera. These empires pushed through the territories of the four kingdoms and ultimately left the Nation of Ishvala and the Fangar Kingdom at their knees, as well as launching several offensives towards the Empire of Darkness. These Empires formed a triumvate of power over the World of Brickdom, as the new nations of Antioc, Petros Taurus, Dragvold and Alnitak vied for regional sumpremacy. As the years progressed, new nations sprung up everywhere, and soon, the nations of the world formed up alliances and fought the short yet bloody Thunder-Storm War after the capture of an Atlas Aid Fleet by the Myskarian Navy. The world was left crippled in the wars wake, and the Empire of Darkness seized the chance to infiltrated and ravage the lands most affected by the war, the Antioc Empire and the Myskarian Empire. The forces of evil spread their rule throughout the world, and, combined with the emergence of several new nations willing to fight for a place to live, the once mighty nations of the civilized world were brought to near destruction as the lines between good and evil became blurred when a new war front opened in the Eurasian Ocean Basin between the free nations of the Aveidian Reich and Darax and the opressive regimes of Newford and Strangvald. Split between two wars, the valiant but scattered armies of the Central Imperial Powers (Atlas , Myskaria, Myst, Antioc, Dragvold, Petros Taurus) were eventually defeated at the Battle of Antaloa. the Battle was a Pyhrric victory for the Dark Empire but effectively ended the organized resistance of light and the Sinestorm War, or The Final War. As the light of Brickdom faded away to nothing, the great God Alumnitar summoned his last bit of strength, for he had been fighting with the Pantheon alongside the heroes of Brickdom, and wiped the world clean, free of evil, yet free of life, the world had been restored to what it was before creation. However, the act drained Alumnitar of his power and life force, and as his last act, he had the history of the Empires of Brickdom written in the great Library of Iscaria which was brought back into the Heavens to be given to the new race of man when they were ready to learn the knowledge of the past. Then, at Alumnitar's own bidding, his son Omegarus gave him a poison drink to end the great god's life noblely. The remaining Gods decided to host a grand game of creation on the new world to determine Alumnitar's heir, and that is when the mysterious God Platin arrived, believed to be the youngest son of Alumnitar, he won and declared the Heavens his new Kingdom and the task of creating the new races of the world his own. He has ruled ever since. Backstory: Dawn of Legends (Present Bréa-athör) In a time of ageless desire, when the races of the world had yet to waken and see the light of the first star. The God's of the world fought the game of Creation to determine who would be the one ruler of them all, the one who shall create the first star which would bring about the "Great Dawn". The Game, which would forever determine the fate of the world known in the old tongue as "Bréa-athör", were fought by the God's who championed the houses of Creation. Platin, ruler and champion of the House of Light fought his brothers and sisters in this game to bring about the creation of the known world. For only one God could rule all of Bréa-athör and it was Platin's desire to not have it fall to his siblings. With a might roar, Platin led with his mighty blade the "Léo-Sabilic" a valiant charge against the other houses and in a bloody battle that would set the heavens a blaze he won his first victory over his brother Omegarus the Lord of Shadow and despair. Soon the other houses champions rallied to defeat Platin led by his sister Goddess Salyna the beautiful. Only for them to fall one after the other in a most merciless manner. With their blood in his hands, Platin used his blade Léo-Sabilic to tear a streak across the heavens creating the first star. From there he forced the defeated houses to build him the Palace of Judgement from where he shall forever stand watch over the world of Bréa-athör while his defeated siblings cower before his might and spread their own lesser beliefs to the world below with the Dawn of Legends. However, all did not end there. For Platin the Great God and Mightiest of all may have been pleased to create the first star, its opening was not as he hoped. Its opening created a great blasted of light which caused him to cry into a single tear which fell from the heavens to the world below and woke the first men. Who would become known as the first race among many on Bréa-athör. This race would forever be known as the High Men of Platin and who would called themselves in honour of their awakening and rebirth "Platinians". From that day to the day of the first King of Platinus...the Platinians would spread and grow with a firm belief that one day their people and now their Republic named the realm in honour of their deity shall rule all of Bréa-athör. Thus Platinus came into existance and thus their goal has become clear. Dawn of Legends - Rebirth of the Races - 0 RE (Rebirth Era) It was firmly believed that the mighty Alumnitar had cleansed the world by the God's of Bréa-athör. However, when Platin opened the first star and brought light to the world the immediate awakening of the High Humans along with the other races made them think that maybe Alumnitar in his wisdom had done one massive great deed to save the races prior to the fall, either that or Platin was truly more powerful than he appeared. Many had believed the latter considering his might in the Game of Creation, but few knew where he came from and how he was able to wake the races or make them appear again. Alas, with the opening of light Platin did wake the races from a long awaited slumber. The first to wake were the High Humans (believed to be descendants of Atlas) but they were slightly different, more strong and powerful than before and seemed to live longer. Many called this Platin's gift to his golden children, others thought it was a way to make up for the past mistakes of Alumnitar. However, as the first men woke, the rest of the races began to wake up, while the children of some of the God's like the Draconians descended again from the heavens to take lands they felt they rightfully deserved. Meanwhile the secretive Omegarus snuck back his children to the world. The Khrinn, his favourite race and the only children to ever truly climb and fall back from the heavens were returned to their ancestral homeland. One Khrinn Elder "The Ancient One" known as Fenris the Wise and Patriarch of the race was returned as well. Unlike the others though Fenris had the knowledge of the previous world weighing on his shoulders and knew that his creator loved his people enough to risk judgement from the other God's for his actions. As such, Fenris hid himself deep in the woods of his people where he founded a temple of secrets that only one Khrinn shall visit to see his immortal self for wisdom when the time was right. Although Fenris is a name used by several Khrinn over the ages, the original Fenris is the one of Legends and rarely ever seen by even his own people. The other races of men though were modeled after many of the Great Realms of the previous world and granted some advancement to help them foster a more safe and new Bréa-athör. With the Great Darkness of the Dark Emperor gone from the world, only the ravages of the many races were present to deal any blows to the others.